A New Day
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: As rescued Hatchlings begin to recover, Bumblebee develops a close bond with the smallest and youngest of the group, Blaster, who unexpectedly helps Bumblebee heal from Ironhide's death. Companion Fic to Moon Shadows.


**A/N**_**:**__ Since I'm no longer getting any feedback on __**Day of the Black Sun**__ (Seriously, do people not like it anymore? Talk to me about what's wrong so I can make it better, guys!) and the chapters I did have written needed serious editing, I decided to put it to one side for a short while to write this one-shot. If there's a positive side to the lack of a working internet connection, it's that I have distraction-free writing time on the computer._

_This will tie into __**Day of the Black Sun**__-it picks up right after the part in the last chapter of __**Moon Shadows**__ where the Autobots rescue the Hatchlings. It's actually one of a pair of fics I'm going to write to bridge the gap in-between __**Moon Shadows**__ and __**Day of the Black Sun**__, so you won't all be left in the dark about some of the things that happened in the year between __**Dark of the Moon**__ and __**Day of the Black Sun**__!_

_In this story, I tried to focus not only on the developing relationship between Bumblebee and Blaster, but also on the relationship Ratchet has with Bumblebee. You may remember that in Chapter Three of __**Moon Shadows**__, it was mentioned that Ratchet took charge of Bumblebee when Ironhide died. While what was written in Chapter Eight of __**Day of the Black Sun**__-that all of the older Autobots took Bumblebee in at Ironhide's death and Sam more or less became his caretaker despite the fact that he's human-remains true, I'd like to point out that Ratchet is the one among the Autobots who stepped up the most. (Oh, and Sideswipe, too, but that's more of a brotherly relationship and we'll see that later) This will be important later on in __**Day of the Black Sun**__, so I'm fleshing out a little bit more here. Yay!_

_I was originally going to write this in the present tense like my other Tie-In Fic __**Dusk and Dawn**__, but my ability to do so seems to have temporarily deserted me after not using it for so long, so I changed my mind._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated as it helps me improve._

_Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers, or any of the song/movie quotes used in this story. However, the idea for this story does, indeed, belong to me.**

**HERE'S YOUR TRADITIONAL, FRIENDLY NEIGHBOORHOOD REMINDER THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC.**

**NOTE: DO NOT READ THIS FIC UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN DARK OF THE MOON/READ RISING STORM****! MAJOR SPOILERS ABOUND!**

**A New Day**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

**Words: 12,482**

**Characters: **Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Sam, Carly, Sideswipe, Ratchet, five rescued Hatchlings, Director Mearing

**Pairings: **Sam/Carly

**Takes Place: **After DOTM

**Spoiler Warnings: **Major Spoilers for Dark of the Moon

**Other Warnings: **Bumblebee Angsts a bit, but more importantly-MAJOR FLUFF OVERLOAD

**Teaser: **_ He'd never seen a Cybertronian younger than he was, but one look at the tiniest of the Hatchlings lets Bumblebee know one thing-he needs to protect him._

* * *

><p>ALL OF THE BATTLE EXPERIENCE AND TRAINING HE HAD UNDERGONE throughout his life had not prepared Bumblebee for this. His Guardian protocols helped, and the time he spent looking out for Sam was also in his favor. But his relationship with Sam was more that of a big brother-little brother, with Sam in the role of the elder brother, and even though it was undeniable that he and Sam were brothers, Sam was a human, not a Cybertronian, so it wouldn't matter anyway if Sam HAD been the younger brother in their friendship. Bumblebee had never had an encounter with a Cybertronian who was actually younger than he was. Never. As the youngest of the Autobots and the only survivor from the Hatchling-Sparkling age bracket from when the Youth Sectors were attacked, that was to be expected, and it also made the likelihood of such an encounter impossible.<p>

Until now.

They'd found Hatchlings. Living, functioning Hatchlings.

It seemed unbelievable enough when they'd first found them in the abandoned Decepticon camp. When Ratchet had pulled the precious few that were still alive-five in all-out of the barrels serving as pathetic makeshift incubation chambers, Bumblebee had simply stared. He'd heard Optimus chuckle at his reaction, the Prime's voice sounding both amused and sad at the same time.

_Are they…babies?_ Bumblebee had asked, the innocent curiosity and awe clear in his words even if they were silent communication over his comm. It would have seemed a foolish question if any other Autobot had asked it, but the young scout had never seen a Hatchling or even a Sparkling before.

His question was proof of the terrible cost the war had brought to the Cybertronian race.

"Yes, Bumblebee," Optimus had replied as Ratchet started to give the surviving Hatchlings to the other Autobots to hold. "They are infants."

Bumblebee could remember, however dimly, how protective Ironhide had been over him when he had been a Sparkling. Hatchlings, he knew, were even younger, closer to human newborns in terms of relative age. He knew that Ironhide must have been even more fiercely protective of him when he had been a Hatchling. He knew that, even though his relationship with Sam was of a different kind, how protective he was of the human and the human was of him. He knew what that need and drive to protect felt like, and he understood why he and others felt it.

And so when Ratchet placed the smallest, youngest Hatchling in his arms, Bumblebee realized that he felt the same sense of protection towards the tiny Hatchling that he felt when he was around Sam. It was a little different, of course, because this little Hatchling was far younger than his human brother, but the feeling was still there.

Was it just because the Hatchling was the smallest and youngest, like he had always been?

Maybe.

But whatever the reason, he knew that he needed to protect this Hatchling.

And so he would.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's inexperience in caring for a Hatchling showed almost immediately, but none of the others found him at fault because of it, and he felt relieved at that.<p>

When it happened, they had all just gotten back on board the C-17 they had used to get to the abandoned Decepticon camp. The human members of NEST who accompanied them there obviously had a lot of questions they wanted to ask, but they understood that it wasn't the time to ask them. The Hatchlings might have been alive and they were not in any immediate danger, but they did need medical attention as soon as possible. They had been left to their own for far too long to be safe, and the Autobots needed to make certain, absolutely certain, that they would be alright. That involved getting them back to base, where they could be put inside proper incubation chambers, given the right Energon formula, and finally get the care and attention they desperately needed.

But first, they had to get there, and the longer they were on the transport, the more Bumblebee realized what a problem it was.

It was very loud in the hold of the C-17. The older Autobots were able to turn down the volume of their auditory sensors so that it did not bother them, but the Hatchlings didn't have the ability to do the same yet. So, to prevent them from becoming upset, each Autobot held the Hatchling they were responsible for (or Hatchlings, in Ratchet's case) as close to their Spark as they could. It was a way of holding them that instinctively kept them calm, and it worked, causing most of the Hatchlings to fall into recharge.

However, while the older Autobots knew this from the start, Bumblebee did not. The young Autobot looked at how the others were holding the Hatchlings they were responsible for, and tried to copy them, but he knew he obviously wasn't holding the Hatchling correctly-its increasingly loud whimpers were proof enough of that. He knew even more that he needed help when the Hatchling he was holding went from simply whimpering to full-on crying. Bumblebee winced. For such a tiny Hatchling, it sure had a very loud voice; its high-pitched wails were making even his dialed-down audios ache. Instinctively, Bumblebee held it closer and tried rocking the little Hatchling to soothe it-he knew that rocking calmed human infants and he hoped that it might do the same for Hatchlings. It did quiet the Hatchling's cries somewhat, but it continued to whimper. Thankfully, Ratchet came over to assist him in calming the Hatchling the rest of the way, and Bumblebee chirped gratefully at him. He knew the others would've helped, too-but the Hatchlings they were holding had all fallen into recharge and movement would probably wake them up.

"Shift your hold on him, Bumblebee." The medic showed him what to do, as best as he could while holding two Hatchlings himself. "Hold him there, right on the armor above your Spark chamber. He'll feel the warmth from your Spark and settle. There, see?"

Bumblebee did as Ratchet directed, and blinked in surprise when the little Hatchling instantly stopped whimpering, curling into a tiny ball in his arms as he held it against the armor that covered his Spark chamber.

"It's an instinctive reaction," Ratchet explained, answering Bumblebee's unspoken question. "Their creators usually hold them close to their Sparks to make them feel safe; as they have Spark-bonds it's a way of letting the Hatchling know it's protected. Of course, none of us have bonds with these Hatchlings, as we're not their creators…but they can still be calmed by being held near a Spark."

_You said 'He',_ Bumblebee transmitted. _It's a mech?_

"Yes. They're all little mechs. There _were_ a couple of femmes in with the others but none of them made it."

_What are we going to name them?_ Bumblebee asked curiously, looking at the tiny Hatchling he was holding protectively. He was still curled in a tight little ball, making soft, contented clicking sounds as he slowly drifted into recharge.

"Nothing yet," Optimus responded, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't accidently wake any of the recharging Hatchlings. "Once they grow a little, and we discover their individual personalities, we will name them."

_Who will their caretakers be?_ Bumblebee wondered.

"We'll worry about that once they've recovered from their ordeal," Ratchet replied firmly. "They've been through a lot and need plenty of rest and care before they're ready to 'go out into the world', as the humans say."

_I'd like to take care of this one,_ Bumblebee offered hesitantly, looking back down at the Hatchling he was holding-the little one was still curled in a ball and now fully in recharge-before looking at Optimus and Ratchet nervously.

The medic and the Prime looked at each other for a moment, and then Optimus replied, "We'll see."

Bumblebee took that to mean "sorry, but no", and tried not to let his disappointment show. He knew he realistically couldn't expect to be chosen as a Hatchling caretaker when he was still a Youngling himself, but he'd felt an instant connect with the Hatchling he was holding-probably because he'd always been the smallest and youngest, too-and he'd known instantly that he needed to protect him, as well. He tried to look on the bright side-he might not be able to raise the Hatchling, but he could help Ratchet take care of all of them while they were recovering. He was still on indefinite leave from NEST duty, but he could manage that, if Ratchet would let him.

And Sam could help, too. Sam would love the Hatchlings; Bumblebee knew he would. Once they got back and everything was settled, he decided, he would go get Sam and bring him to see the Hatchlings.

"Like Ratchet said, it is too soon to be worrying about who will take care of the Hatchlings," Optimus Prime said, trying to ease the disappointment he knew Bumblebee was feeling. "We will concern ourselves with that much later. In the meantime, though, you should try to get some recharge as well, Bumblebee. We all should. It has been a very long day."

It _had_ been a long day, and there was still quite some time before they arrived stateside again. It seemed like several days since Optimus had arrived to ask Bumblebee to accompany him and the others on this mission, but it had actually just been a little over one day. Bumblebee couldn't deny that Optimus had a point-he was exhausted. The young Autobot shuttered his optics tiredly and leaned back. He might as well get some recharge; it wasn't as if there was anything else to do on the C-17; he wouldn't get a full cycle in but he should get enough to stave off his exhaustion a bit. He just hoped he didn't have any nightmares during his recharge cycle, like he did basically every recharge since Ironhide had died; he didn't want to risk dropping the Hatchling. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on the Hatchling (but still made sure to be gentle) so that wouldn't happen.

As his optics were shuttered and he was well on the way into recharge, Bumblebee did not see Optimus Prime smile slightly at his protective action towards the Hatchling.

* * *

><p>After what had happened there, the Autobots were reluctant to even set foot inside their base in Washington, DC. It had been cleaned up, and was currently in the process of having the damaged and destroyed sections rebuilt, but the memory of what had happened there was too strong. It would never feel like home again.<p>

But it was the best place for them to take the Hatchlings. The temporary base set up in Chicago didn't have the necessary equipment there, and a battle-damaged city would not be an ideal place for the vulnerable little ones. The DC base _was_ damaged, but it was safer than the one in the city, so, despite their reluctance, it was where the Autobots were taking the Hatchlings.

The thought of going back there troubled Bumblebee, but, fortunately, not enough to disturb his recharge that day.

The young Autobot scout came out of recharge to Ratchet's voice, as the medic quietly spoke to Optimus.

"The humans still at the base are getting things ready for us," Ratchet reported. He had already contacted the base, telling the humans who were already there what to get ready. While the humans couldn't prepare the Energon formula the Hatchlings needed, they could set up the incubators and find thermal blankets for them-at this stage, it was very important that the Hatchlings be kept warm. Their own systems weren't developed enough for them to maintain their own core temperatures, and none of them even had the beginnings of proper body armor yet. That was another reason for the Hatchlings to be held close to another's Spark-it not only kept them calm, it kept them warm.

One of the Hatchlings the medic was holding unshuttered his optics, squeaked, and shuttered them again as Ratchet adjusted his hold on his Hatchling charges. "I'm glad I took the time to make those incubators a while back; even though I didn't think we'd ever need to use them. They're going to be a great deal of help now, though."

"Yes. They will be very useful, at least until the little ones begin to form their outer armor and grow enough to regulate their core temperatures on their own," Optimus agreed. "And even then, I have no doubts the incubators will still be useful; they will be able to function as berths for the Hatchlings once they no longer need them to function as a means to keep warm."

_They can't keep themselves warm?_ Bumblebee looked at the tiny Hatchling that was still curled in a ball where he held him against his Spark, optics shuttered as he continued to recharge peacefully. Now that he looked closer, he could tell that the Hatchling didn't have any armor at all-he was just basically silver protoform. _Of course…makes sense they'd get cold easily._ Bumblebee couldn't suppress a tiny shudder. He hated being cold, and he wouldn't wish it on any Cybertronian-especially a Hatchling. He sat up, holding the Hatchling closer. He wasn't going to let this little Hatchling get cold; he knew how awful that felt.

"Are you all right, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked in concern. He'd noticed the young Autobot's shudder, and, knowing full well of the trouble Bumblebee had been having recharging, the Prime wanted to head off any problem and reassure the scout before things got worse.

_I'm fine, sir,_ Bumblebee replied. _I was just thinking about how awful being cold is. I don't want the Hatchlings to get cold. _He looked at Optimus and Ratchet curiously. _How long will it be before they get their armor?_

"A couple of weeks. Maybe a month." Ratchet frowned. "It actually varies for all of them as they're all different ages. Plus, their development might not be where it should due to the lack of proper care and nourishment they've experienced. However, we should be able to get them back to where they should be, once we're back on base and have what we need."

Bumblebee lowered his optics. _I don't really want to go back to the base._

"I know," Ratchet said, and his normally strict tone was considerably softer with understanding. "None of us do. But it's the only place where we can care properly for the Hatchlings."

"I know it will be hard for you to go back to the base, Bumblebee," Optimus told the younger Autobot. The Prime's voice, like Ratchet's, was soft with compassion. Even though Sentinel Prime's betrayal had hit all of the Autobots hard, both Prime and medic knew that Bumblebee had been hurt the most by what had happened at the base in DC. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. We can take you back to Sam, if you'd like."

Bumblebee looked back up at them, sorrow clouding his optics. But there was a glimmer of determination in them, as well. He knew that he wouldn't ever fully get over what had happened at the base. But he couldn't let it hold him back from helping, either. _No…that's…that's alright. I…I want to help with the Hatchlings. I'll try to not let it bother me too much._

"All right, Bumblebee," Optimus agreed. "But if it does become overwhelming for you, let us know."

Bumblebee nodded. _Okay, sir. Are we almost there?_

"We are about an hour away."

Relative silence fell over the interior of the C-17 again. The human soldiers were resting, and continuing to respect the Autobots' wishes to not answer any questions until the arrival back at the base. Sideswipe, like Bumblebee, had briefly recharged but was awake again. The silver mech had initially been very uneasy about the fact that they were caring for Decepticon Hatchlings, but the longer they had been on the C-17 and the longer he held the Hatchling he was responsible for, the more accepting he seemed to become of this new development. All of the Hatchlings were still in recharge and, aside from brief moments every now and then where one of them would shift around, squeak, and unshutter his optics before going back into recharge, they stayed quiet.

_Do Hatchlings always recharge this much?_ Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. They need more rest than older Cybertronians do, as they're still growing," Ratchet explained patiently. "You took a lot of recharge naps when you were their age, too, Bumblebee."

_I did?_

"Yes."

_Oh._ Bumblebee blinked. _I have a lot to learn about Hatchlings._

Optimus chuckled slightly. "Yes, you do, Bumblebee. But that's nothing to be ashamed of. We all helped raise you. I'm sure that we can help you learn a thing or two about how to care for them."

* * *

><p>The Autobots' arrival at the DC base with their new charges was anything but quiet. While the fact that Ratchet had called ahead to make sure that the incubators and thermal blankets would be ready for use upon their arrival had let the humans on base know that something was up, the medic had not mentioned what they were going to be used for. The human members of NEST on base tried to guess what it was the Autobots needed the use of the incubators and blankets for-surely not for any newly arrived Autobots? They were too small to be used for that. But none of them were able to guess the true reason. So, when the Autobots had arrived and revealed what they had found, a stunned silence briefly reigned throughout the base, before it was abruptly broken.<p>

"Babies? You can have _children?_"

Ratchet frowned at the human soldier who had made that remark. "Of course we can have children. Well, to be technical, we mechs can't, but femmes can. What did you think, that the members of our species just magically appear?"

Bumblebee just barely managed to hold back a laugh at the medic's remark, welcoming the humor in light of the depression that had settled on him since arriving back at the DC base. The knowledge that the humans didn't think that there could be Cybertronian children was weird for Bumblebee, at first; by Cybertronian standards, the scout was still basically a child, but then again, very few humans knew that (Sam being one of them). Taking that into account, of course the presence of Hatchlings would surprise them.

"Well, no, but…" The soldier trailed off. "I just never thought about it, really. And I never would have expected to actually _see_ a _baby_ one of you."

Director Mearing stepped forward next. "When you left, you said that you were going to investigate a distress signal in Africa. Were these…these infants the source of the transmission?"

"Yes." Optimus nodded. "When they are in distress, Hatchlings-that is what we call them-have the ability to 'call' out for help over a frequency only a Cybertronian can pick up. The Hatchlings had been abandoned…probably ever since the fight in Chicago…and they were desperately in need of care they were no longer being given."

Ratchet snorted. "I have my doubts they were ever given actual _care_ in the first place. Except for a very few of their number, the Decepticons were never known for their compassion."

"Decepticons?" Mearing's gaze hardened as she looked up at the Autobot leader. "You're saying that these…Hatchlings…are Decepticons?"

"No." Optimus's voice was firm as he repeated the same words he had when they had first found the Hatchlings. "They are not Decepticons. Yes, their creators were, but the Hatchlings are innocent. They have done nothing wrong, and we will not treat them as if they have."

Mearing still didn't look convinced, but Ratchet spoke up next, and the medic's words had the visible effect of making her understand.

"Blaming the Hatchlings for the actions of the Decepticons would be like blaming a human baby for something its parents did, Director. It would be wrong and unfair."

Mearing looked around at each of the Autobots, taking in the sight of each Hatchling they held (or Hatchlings, in Ratchet's case) before nodding. "I understand. What are you going to do with them now?"

"We will care for them," Optimus replied. "They are in desperate need of proper Energon feeding and incubation. Once they are healthy again, and a little older, we will assign individual caretakers to raise them. We will have to rotate who looks after them while they recover, however, as we are still needed in Chicago."

"I'll have to stay here on base," Ratchet spoke up next, picking up where the Prime had left off. "I'll keep in touch with those on duty in Chicago, though, so if there is a problem there and I am needed, I will know. And, as Bumblebee is currently on indefinite leave, he can stay and help here, if he likes." The medic glanced at Bumblebee when he said this, and the young Autobot nodded eagerly. Ratchet refocused his attention back on the humans present.

"If there are no more questions," the Medic continued after a moment of silent had passed. "We need to get the Hatchlings into the incubators and give them the Energon formula they need." He paused, waiting to see if any more questions would be asked. When none came, he went on. "Optimus, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, follow me to the medbay, please."

Ratchet turned and headed towards the medbay. Sideswipe followed, and, with a nod to the humans, Optimus too turned to leave. Bumblebee hesitated briefly, looking back at the humans, expecting one of them-most likely Director Mearing-to protest the Autobots leaving all at once. But no protest came, and Bumblebee hurried after the older Autobots, though he took care not to jostle the still-recharging Hatchling he held as he ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>The soldiers had carried out Ratchet's request perfectly-five of the incubators Ratchet had assembled quite some time ago were ready and waiting for the Hatchlings, and more than enough thermal blankets had been found to provide extra warmth for the little ones. The medic placed the two Hatchlings he had been caring for each into their own incubator, and covered them up with thermal blankets. Once they were settled, he headed over to the cabinets that housed what he needed to make the Energon formula the Hatchlings needed.<p>

Bumblebee looked around. Optimus was already moving to place his charge into one of the active incubators and Sideswipe was doing the same. Although he knew that he should be doing the same, the young Autobot was afraid that the Hatchling he was holding would wake up if sat down, so Bumblebee just watched.

Noticing Bumblebee's hesitation, Ratchet paused in making the Energon formula, coming up to stand next to the younger Autobot. "Well, don't just stand there, Bumblebee. Get him settled in an incubator and covered up, go on. And don't worry if he wakes up. He'll go back into recharge quick enough once he's warm. It's almost time for them to be fed, anyway."

Not wanting to annoy the medic, Bumblebee nodded and headed towards the last empty, active incubator. He made sure to be careful as he gently placed the Hatchling inside. The Hatchling whined softly when he was sat down, unshuttering his optics and shifting around fretfully. Bumblebee quickly took one of the thermal blankets that was lying nearby and covered the Hatchling with it, hoping it would prevent another wailing fit. To his relief, the Hatchling quieted back down once he was covered with the blanket, shuttering his optics and curling back into a little ball with a soft click of contentment.

"See, Bumblebee? Nothing to worry about," Ratchet told him as he returned to mixing the Energon formula. "At this stage, what they need the most is to be kept warm and fed the proper type of Energon formula. And to be in the hands of Cybertronians who will keep them safe, of course." He began to add the complete formula into bottles that, like everything else they would be using now thanks to the new additions to their family, were specially made for Hatchlings.

Bumblebee watched as Ratchet began to feed the Hatchlings, resting his head on his arms as he leaned against a table near the incubator that housed the smallest Hatchling. Regardless of the fact that he had not received the task of being his caretaker-and was in all likelihood not going to considering his own young age-he still felt that he should keep a protective watch over the Hatchling. And if he was going to help Ratchet take care of them over the next few weeks until they were strong enough to leave the medbay, he needed to learn all he could about _how_ to care for them in the first place.

Ratchet had just finished feeding all of the Hatchlings when Sideswipe, who had been quiet ever since Optimus had first announced that the Autobots would care for the surviving Hatchlings, finally spoke up. "Do you think the Decepticons will come looking for them?"

"No." Optimus Prime shook his head. "The Decepticons who survived the fight in Chicago and fled afterward will be more interested in ensuring their own survival-it is the Decepticon way. And if they _had_ intended to claim the Hatchlings, they would have gotten to them before we did. It is safe to say that the Decepticons do not care what happens to them at this point."

"You mean their own creators-if they are still alive-abandoned them, just to save themselves?" Something flickered in Sideswipe's optics, and the silver mech clenched his fists. "That's _horrible_."

_But we care about what happens to them now and that's what matters,_ Bumblebee sent, looking up at Optimus. _Right, sir?_

The Prime smiled slightly at the younger Autobot's assessment of the situation. "Yes, Bumblebee. That is what matters now." He paused and considered the young scout for a moment. He could tell that Bumblebee was feeling troubled about being back inside the DC base-though he _was_ doing a very good job of not allowing it to prevent him from helping with the Hatchlings. All things considered, though, the Hatchlings were all fed and back in recharge, so extra help was not needed at the moment. "I think that we can manage for now, Bumblebee. Why don't you go back to Sam? I'm sure he's anxious to see you."

Bumblebee hesitated a bit before he answered. He _did_ want to go back home and talk to Sam. He knew that he needed to learn about how to care for the Hatchlings and to do that he would have to stay on the base and talk to Ratchet, but…now that there was nothing to do for the Hatchlings at the moment, there was nothing to take his processor off of what had happened at the base, and the idea of staying any longer-even to learn something that he wanted to learn-was getting less and less appealing. And Sam was probably worried, as when the scout had left, the reason for what he was needed for was unknown, and both he and Sam had been worried about a potential fight with surviving Decepticons. Bumblebee needed to get rid of that worry.

_Okay, sir. Can I…can I bring Sam here to see the Hatchlings tomorrow? I know he'll like them._

"If it is all right with Ratchet, you may."

Bumblebee looked earnestly at the medic. _Please, Ratchet?_

Ratchet waved a hand slightly, looking up from adjusting the temperature setting on one of the Hatchling incubators. "Yes, Bumblebee, Sam can come and see the Hatchlings."

The young Autobot's optics reflected the thankful smile he could not show with his faceplates. _Thanks, Ratchet!_ He turned to Optimus. _I'll be back tomorrow with Sam, sir._

Optimus inclined his head towards the scout. "I will tell the guards to expect you two. I will see you in the morning, Bumblebee."

_Okay. _Bumblebee glanced at the recharging Hatchling he had been taking care of one more time, and then turned to leave. _Goodnight, everyone._

"Goodnight, Bumblebee."

* * *

><p>The depression that had been clouding his Spark ever since the arrival at the DC base slowly dissipated until it was gone completely as Bumblebee drove down the familiar street that led to the apartment Sam shared with Carly, Wheelie, Brains, and now, himself. Sam, however, was the only one currently there as Wheelie and Brains were helping out in Chicago, and Carly had gone to visit her family and had had no idea when she'd be back, although she had assured Sam that she <em>would<em> be back. Even though Bumblebee liked Carly, at the moment he was kind of glad that she wasn't there-especially after the find of the Hatchlings. Her attitude towards him and the other Autobots had changed for the better after what had happened in Chicago, but he wasn't sure if she'd react positively to the Hatchlings or not. He was glad he didn't have to find out yet-one less thing to worry about.

The young Autobot came to a stop outside of the apartment, and, revving his engine loudly, he sounded his horn. Fifteen seconds later, Sam came rushing out of the door. Upon seeing the bright yellow Camaro that was his best friend and adopted brother, the human's eyes lit up.

"Bee!"

Not caring if anyone saw him, Sam closed the remaining distance to the Autobot at a run, and all but glomped Bumblebee's vehicle mode in a hug, patting his hood and rubbing his roof affectionately. Bumblebee chirped and clicked, letting Sam know that he was happy to see him, too.

"I'm glad you're back, Bee. Are you okay? Where did you go? What did you find? Are Optimus and the others okay, too?" Sam paused to catch his breath, then asked again. "You're not hurt, are you, Bee?"

"_I'm-just fine,"_ Bumblebee responded, patching together radio clips to explain what had happened as best as he could. _"Everyone-is fine. What-we found-was not-a battle."_

Sam leaned back, although he kept his right hand on Bumblebee's roof. "So, no Decepticons? What was it you guys found, then?"

"_It's a secret-a surprise,"_ Bumblebee responded. Even though Sam knew that there was such a thing as children among Autobots-thanks to him knowing just how young Bumblebee actually was-explaining the concept of _baby_ Cybertronians was too complicated for radio clips, and he knew it would be just as hard to explain using his own voice-what with his stutter and the chance his voice might short out completely. Plus, this way, he'd be able to see how Sam would react to the Hatchlings-if the human didn't know what to expect, he'd be able to form his own opinion of them better. At least, that's what the young Autobot hoped.

"A surprise? Aw, come on, Bee. You can tell me what it is."

"_If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"_ Bumblebee retorted. _"I'll-show you-tomorrow-promise."_

"All right, Bee," Sam relented, but he was smiling. "Hey, come on inside the apartment. I was just getting ready to eat dinner when you got here. I'll eat and then we can watch a movie or something, okay?"

"_Okay,"_ Bumblebee replied.

Sam made to head back to the apartment, but hesitated. "I'm glad you're okay, Bee. That it wasn't anything dangerous you went after. After what happened in…in Chicago…I was worried."

The young Autobot chirped softly in understanding, tilting slightly so that he was leaning against Sam-very lightly, course; he didn't want to knock his friend down. He'd been worried about leaving Sam behind, as well, and until they had made their discovery in Africa, he'd been worried about what he was going to face, too. Those worries had always been there, really. Chicago had just made them worse.

They remained that way for a few minutes, both human and Autobot sharing the relief that the other was alright after the brief separation. Yes, it had only been for a little over a day, but after Chicago, neither Bumblebee or Sam liked being apart from each other. Besides, they were brothers, and brothers had to stick together. Eventually, Sam pulled back, and, giving Bumblebee's roof one last affectionate pat, he motioned towards the freight elevator.

"Come on, Bee, let's go inside."

* * *

><p>The first half of Bumblebee's recharge cycle that night was fitful-and he knew that was because of his return to the DC base. Fortunately, however, sometime in the middle of the night the nightmares stopped, and he was able to get a decent amount of rest. When he came back online, the young Autobot felt much better, and even the knowledge that he was going to return to the base didn't bother him too much as he drove Sam there the next morning; the presence of his best friend was helping him to ignore what had happened there-for the most part.<p>

"Don't I even get a hint about what this surprise is?" Sam asked.

"_Nope,"_ Bumblebee responded cheerfully. _"And it's-not just-one-there's more!"_

"More than one surprise? Or…" Sam looked thoughtful. "There's more than one thing as part of this surprise, isn't there?"

"_Uh-huh,"_ Bumblebee replied. _"But-I'm not telling-you any more-than that."_

Sam leaned back in the driver's seat, grumbling something that distinctly sounded like "not fair", but Bumblebee knew his human companion well enough to know that his grouchiness was not real in the slightest. The young Autobot could tell that Sam was excited and eager to find out what the surprise was. Plus, the fact that Sam snickered at Bumblebee's buzz of mock indignance at being told he wasn't being fair was _more_ than enough to give the human away as faking his annoyance. Bumblebee couldn't muffle his clicks of laughter, either.

_Primus, we're both horrible at pretending to be mad at each other, _the young Autobot thought in amusement.

Bumblebee's good mood, however, faded slightly as the DC base came into view. Despite knowing that Sam was with him, despite knowing that he was needed to help with the Hatchlings, the young Autobot couldn't suppress a slight shudder at the sight of the place where Ironhide had…

_No. No, don't think about that,_ Bumblebee told himself firmly. _Remember what Optimus said. I'm not alone._ He felt Sam place a reassuring hand on his steering wheel, and he chirped quietly.

"I know it's hard, Bee," Sam told him softly. "But you've still got a family. I'm here for you, buddy."

It was a while before Bumblebee could form a response. They were through the gate and on their way into the main hangar when his despair lifted slightly and he finally found his voice-what little of it he had, anyway.

"T-thank y-you, Sam."

"No problem, Bee. After all, what are brothers for?"

* * *

><p>Even though he knew that Cybertronians were capable of having children, Sam's reaction to the sight of the Hatchlings was still one of surprise.<p>

"Wow, these are Autobot _babies_? I mean, they're really _babies_?" Unlike the human soldier who had said nearly the same thing the previous day, however, Sam made sure to keep his voice down. After all, it looked like the little ones were recharging and Sam knew that waking a sleeping baby was never a good idea (a lesson learned by spending time with some of his youngest cousins). Sam was also unbothered by the fact that the creators of the Hatchlings were Decepticons-they were still babies, and now the Autobots were going to raise them. That made them Autobots as well, in Sam's view, regardless of whatever their "parents" were guilty of.

"Yes, Sam. Our word for them is Hatchlings, but yes, they are the Cybertronian equivalent of a human infant…a newborn, to be exact," Ratchet explained. "They aren't able to care for themselves at this point-they can't even regulate their own core temperatures. We're being extra careful about keeping them warm, and making sure they are getting the proper amount of Energon."

Sam looked over to Bumblebee. The young Autobot had settled himself next to the incubator housing the smallest of the Hatchlings, and was watching what Ratchet was doing-feeding one of the bigger Hatchlings-intently. He fought a smile at that-he knew that Bumblebee had always been the youngest of the Autobots, so being able to see and be around Cybertronians that were actually younger than he was obviously fascinated the young Autobot. He could understand why Bumblebee had been so excited about this. Sam refocused on the medic again.

"Are they sick?"

"No." Ratchet shook his head. "They are suffering from severe neglect, but we were able to rescue them in time, and now they are on their way to recovery. I just wish we had gotten there soon enough to save the others."

"There were more?"

"Dozens. But they didn't survive. The five we have now were the only ones still online when we arrived."

"So they're really lucky, then."

"Yes. If we'd gotten there a day or so later…they most likely wouldn't have made it."

Sam came over to stand next to Bumblebee. The young Autobot lifted Sam up so that he could see into the incubator. The human offered his friend a mischievous grin.

"Hard to believe you were ever this tiny, Bee."

The scout chirped in reply. He found it hard to believe, as well, but he knew he had been. Well, maybe not this tiny. But close.

"So…" Sam looked back up at Ratchet. "Who's gonna take care of them? Once they're old enough and big enough to not need to stay here?"

"We haven't decided yet." Ratchet shrugged. "Optimus doesn't want us to worry about that until the time actually comes."

"Do they have names yet?"

"No, not yet. That will also come later." The Hatchling Ratchet had been feeding had finally taken the last of the Energon from his bottle, and the medic move to set him back down in his incubator. "You know, Sam, Bumblebee has volunteered to help with the care of these Hatchlings. Would you like to help as well? With the reconstruction going on in Chicago, we'll be rotating who cares for them, but I'll be staying, and we could use any help-whether human or Autobot-that we can get."

"Sure, I'll help," Sam replied, smiling. He looked back up at Bumblebee. "I've done some baby-watching before, and I know it can get out of hand. I won't let you do it alone, Bee." He looked back at the medic. "Or you, Ratchet."

"Your support is greatly appreciated," Ratchet said dryly. "Now, you won't be able to help with making their Energon formula or feeding them, but you can help with the monitoring of the temperature settings on their incubators, as well as a few other things."

Once the medic had finished his lengthy explanation of what needed to be done to care for the Hatchlings properly, he moved off to mix the Energon formula for the next time they needed to be fed. While Ratchet was busy doing that, Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other, then back at the recharging Hatchlings. This was going to be hard work, taking care of the new arrivals to the Autobot family-they needed so much care and attention, more than anything else that had ever set foot on the base before.

But one look at the recharging Hatchlings let both the human and the young Autobot that it was worth it.

* * *

><p>The weeks rolled steadily by, and the Hatchlings slowly grew stronger. At first, the signs of their recovery were small-they were awake more and the amount of feeding they needed increased, although the actual times they were fed spread out. But soon, they began to take an interest in their surroundings, actually making the effort to lift their heads and look around while they were awake. And, a few days after they had started looking around, the first beginnings of armor started to show on the older Hatchlings. The smallest, youngest one had yet to develop his, but Ratchet felt confident that he would soon.<p>

The little Hatchlings were also beginning to show individual personalities, but no names had been chosen for them yet. Ratchet was considering the possibilities for some of them, whereas others-particularly the smallest and youngest of the Hatchlings-were very difficult to pick a name for.

The rotation of the Autobots on Hatchling care duty at the DC base soon revealed another development-this one more startling, and unexpected. Ratchet was the first to notice it.

One day not too long after the first patches of armor had started to appear on the older Hatchlings, Ratchet was alone in the medbay with the Hatchlings. Earlier, he'd noticed Bumblebee looking miserably at the place where Ironhide had died, so he'd given the young Autobot a gentle nudge out the door, telling him to go for a drive until he felt better. Bumblebee was now off somewhere-with Sam, no doubt-so it was up to him to care for all of the Hatchlings. He didn't mind, though; after Ironhide had been killed Ratchet had taken charge of Bumblebee as best as he could, and he knew that dealing with the loss of someone you cared about was hard. He wasn't going to begrudge the young Autobot scout time with his human companion if it made him feel better.

Ratchet finished filling one of the bottles he'd pulled out, and headed over to the nearest incubator. It housed one of the older Hatchlings-coincidently, one of the two he had been responsible for when they had first found them and brought them stateside. He leaded over and picked the Hatchling up, adjusting his hold on him so that he could feed properly from the bottle. Before he could offer the bottle, however, the Hatchling looked up at him, making direct optic contact. Ratchet paused for a moment, looking back at the Hatchling. He just had the beginnings of blue armor on his head and chest, and gray armor forming on his arms, and his optics, while still mostly red, were starting to change color, and now had the faintest glimmer of purple in them. He was studying the medic's face intently.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, a faint smile showing on his faceplate. This was the first time any of the Hatchlings had made direct optic contact like this.

At the sound of the medic's voice, the Hatchling let out a burst of happy clicks and reached up towards his face. Ratchet blinked in surprise. He knew that response-it was a recognition response. It meant that the Hatchling recognized him-not just visually but vocally, too. But that wasn't what was really surprising-he'd thought that these Hatchlings-especially the one Bumblebee had become so attached to-were far too young to recognize faces.

Apparently he was wrong.

Suddenly curious, Ratchet walked over to another one of the incubators. The oldest and biggest of the Hatchlings was in the closest one. He was farther along in his development than the others, and his body was mostly covered by his armor, which was red and blue in color. Ratchet could tell that the Hatchling was awake, and leaned over so that his face would be in view. The Hatchling stared at him, also making optic contact, and although Ratchet thought that he could see a flicker of recognition in his optics, the Hatchling did not react the same way as the one he was currently holding had.

"Interesting," Ratchet murmured as he returned his attention to the Hatchling he was currently holding. He had begun to squeak insistently, tiny hands reaching for the Energon bottle the medic was still holding in his other hand. Ratchet gave it him. "I think you remember me as the one who saved you. But, if that's really the case…" He looked over at the other incubators. He wanted to test his theory on the other Hatchling he had cared for on the way home, but the little one was in recharge. It wouldn't do to wake him up just to test this out. "Hmm. I think Optimus and Sideswipe are on the next rotation. They'll arrive later today. We'll see if I'm right then."

* * *

><p>Confirmation in Ratchet's theory was quickly achieved at the arrival of Sideswipe and Optimus. The medic had explained his findings with them as soon as they had arrived, and had led them to the medbay to test it out. Just as Ratchet had predicted, Optimus received the same reaction from the Hatchling he had been responsible for-the oldest one-and Sideswipe had from his, as well.<p>

"I can't believe he remembers me," Sideswipe said, looking down at the little red and silver armored Hatchling in his arms, who was clicking happily at him. "What does this mean?"

"It means," Optimus Prime said, as the Hatchling he held reached up to him, "That the job of choosing the caretakers for the Hatchlings has just gotten much easier."

"But what about Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked in concern. "He really wants to care for the youngest one, but he's still a Youngling himself."

"As to that," Optimus vented, shaking his head. "I do not know. We must wait, and see."

* * *

><p>"Beachcomber-his blue armor reminded one of the humans of the color of the ocean- and First Aid-his red and white coloring is similar to that of a human ambulance," Ratchet told Bumblebee as the young Autobot helped get the two Hatchlings the medic had first cared for back into their incubators. With the Hatchlings becoming more and more lively each day as they recovered and grew, he was grateful for Bumblebee's help, and he was relieved to see that the young Autobot seemed significantly more cheerful than he had been the previous day. "Fireflight," He continued, pointing over to the incubator that housed the red and silver armored Hatchling, "As his armor is red and he's the only one who has the seeker protoform style."<p>

_How can you tell he's going to be able to fly?_ Bumblebee asked curiously, looking over the recharging Hatchling.

"See those two ridges on his back, somewhat on his shoulders? Only Cybertronians who can take on flying alt modes have them when they're Hatchlings. When he gets older, they'll become the wings for whatever alt mode he is able to take. And this one…" Ratchet quickly reached over and caught the oldest Hatchling-who was trying to climb out of his incubator-before he fell. "He's always trying to climb out of his incubator and gets into everything, so his name is Trailbreaker." The medic settled the Hatchling back into his incubator, pointedly ignoring his indignant clicks at having his attempt at adventure disrupted.

_What about the littlest one?_ Bumblebee asked, looking down at the Hatchling in question before glancing back up at the medic. _What's his name?_

Ratchet shrugged. "We haven't decided. He's the loudest of them all, so we thought his name should have something to do with sound. Soundblaster was one we considered-but it's too similar to Soundwave. Some of the humans still don't like the fact that we're taking care of 'Decepticon' Hatchlings. Giving one a name similar to a Decepticon won't help the matter at all."

_Why don't you shorten the name?_ Bumblebee suggested. _Just call him Blaster._

"That might work. Yes, I think that's a good name for him." Ratchet looked thoughtful. "I'll let Optimus know that this little one has a name now. They've all completely recovered, and should be able to leave medbay in a few days." Before the medic could say any more on the matter, however, he was distracted by Trailbreaker, who was once again making a bid for freedom by attempting to climb out of his incubator. "Hold on, you little trouble maker. Where do you think you're going? I know you're hungry but you need to _wait_ until I get you out of there myself."

Bumblebee managed to hold in a laugh at Ratchet's "rescue" of the escaping Hatchling. The young Autobot looked back down at the smallest Hatchling-_No, not just 'the smallest, youngest Hatchling' anymore, _he thought. _He's name's Blaster now_. He blinked when he saw that Blaster was staring up at him intently, his optics focused on Bumblebee's own. The scout tilted his head to one side and chirped curiously.

At the motion and noise, Blaster let out a sudden, high-pitched squeak, followed by several insistent clicks as he reached up towards Bumblebee, who hesitated, unsure about what this meant.

"He recognizes you."

Bumblebee turned to see Ratchet standing next to him, holding Trailbreaker in one arm as the Hatchling sucked contentedly on the bottle of Energon the medic had given him.

_What?_

"He recognizes you as the one who cared for him when we first found them," Ratchet explained. "Optimus and Sideswipe experienced similar reactions from Trailbreaker and Fireflight. And First Aid and Beachcomber recognized me. To be honest, I thought they were all too young-especially little Blaster, here-for this to happen."

_Wow._ Bumblebee looked back down at Blaster, who was still clicking and reaching up towards him. With another soft chirp, the young scout offered the little Hatchling one finger, and Blaster took hold of it with squeak. Bumblebee watched with amusement as Blaster continued to click to himself, looking at the scout's finger as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world, going slightly cross-opticed as he studied it. _His optics are sort of purple now._

"Yes, all of the Hatchlings' optics are changing color," Ratchet replied, looking down at Trailbreaker. The red and blue armored Hatchling's optics were almost completely purple, although there was still the faintest bit of red at their centers.

_Why?_

"It's the Energon formula," The medic explained. "While older Cybertronians can choose what color their optics are-which is why we Autobots lean towards blue for ours and the Decepticons favor red-Hatchlings can't. They tend to have whatever optic color their creators have, but if the right, harmless ingredient is added to their Energon, their optic color will change. I thought it best for them to not have red optics, as it will help the humans not unfairly judge them and feel more comfortable around them until the Hatchlings are old enough to interact with the humans more. When they are older, they will be able to decide whether they want to keep their optics purple, or change them to blue."

_Okay. That makes sense,_ Bumblebee responded, returning his attention to Blaster. He formed his faceplates into as close to a smile as he could get when he saw that the tiny Hatchling was still studying his finger in fascination.

Ratchet silently watched Bumblebee's interaction with the youngest Hatchling for a moment, thinking over what the fact the Blaster recognized Bumblebee meant. He and Optimus had concluded that it would be best for the Hatchlings to, for the most part, be raised by the Autobots who had first cared for them-it was easier and less stressful for the Hatchlings, as they had all recognized-and trusted the most- the one that had cared specifically for them when they had been found in the first place. However, Bumblebee was a Youngling. The responsibility of raising a Hatchling could possibly be very difficult for him, as the scout was technically still growing up himself. Not that Ratchet doubted that Bumblebee would take good care of him if given the chance-it was just that it didn't seem like a good idea. But now, as Ratchet watched the young scout and the little Hatchling interact with each other, the medic began to think that he and Optimus had been too hasty about deciding not to assign Blaster to Bumblebee. He was willing to learn and he obviously cared for Blaster a great deal; after all, Blaster was the smallest and youngest of all the Hatchlings and Bumblebee knew what that felt like. _It's true that he's hesitant around the Hatchlings, but that's only because he doesn't want to do anything wrong. We ought to give him a chance, at least._

Finally, Ratchet spoke up. "Would you like to feed him, Bumblebee? I'm sure he's hungry; he's the only one who hasn't gotten his Energon yet."

Startled, Bumblebee looked up. Even though he'd been helping care for the Hatchlings since their arrival on base, he'd never fed any of them. Ratchet had always insisted on doing it himself-as he was the only one who knew how to mix the formula they needed, it had only made sense. _Feed him? Me? _

"Of course. It's not that hard. I'll go get you a bottle of the Energon formula." Ratchet deposited Trailbreaker back in his incubator, and then moved off to get one of the prepared bottles before heading back to Bumblebee. The medic guided the young scout, telling him just what to do. "Now, you need to hold him in one arm so that you can hold onto the bottle with you other hand. Make sure his head is supported in the crook of your arm…that's right. He might try to hold on to the bottle, but, unlike the others, he doesn't have the ability to hold it himself yet without spilling it, so don't let go of the bottle even if he gets a grip on it. There. It's not so hard, is it?"

Bumblebee was careful to hold Blaster securely, remaining very still so that he wouldn't accidently disturb the little Hatchling's attention from the bottle. Occasionally Blaster would tighten his grip on the bottle, but he never attempted to pull it out of Bumblebee's hand.

The young Autobot scout was so intent on making sure he was feeding Blaster the correct way he didn't notice Optimus had arrived. The Prime was standing in the medbay entrance behind Bumblebee, watching the scene silently with a mixture of surprise and pride in his optics.

Ratchet met Optimus's gaze. Not wanting to alert Bumblebee to the Prime's presence just yet-it might startle him and that was not something they wanted to happen while he was holding a Hatchling-the medic simply opened a private comm with the Autobot leader.

_We were worried about whether or not it would be the best decision to let Bumblebee take care of this Hatchling._ The medic smiled slightly. _But I don't think we need to worry about it anymore._

Optimus looked to Bumblebee once more, and then looked back at Ratchet. He, too allowed a faint smile.

_I think you are right, Ratchet. I think you are right._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was a bit worried when he was called to the room on base that served as Optimus's office. And when he entered the room and saw that both Optimus and Ratchet were inside, he was unable to fight the nervousness he felt. Oh, Primus, he hadn't done something wrong caring for the Hatchlings, had he?<p>

"Bumblebee," The Prime began, and the young scout straightened to attention despite the nervousness he felt. "As you know, we have been selecting the caretakers for the Hatchlings, as they are now strong enough to leave the medbay. All of them, save for Blaster, have had their caretakers chosen. You requested to be the one to look after him." Optimus's voice took on a more serious note. "Ratchet and I have talked it over and have reached a decision. As you are a Youngling yourself…"

Believing this to be the start of a "We're sorry, but you can't take care of him" speech, Bumblebee fought to hide his disappointment. However, he failed to prevent the slight slump of his shoulders and lowering of his head.

"I hope that you don't hesitate to ask us for help if you have any questions about raising him," Optimus concluded with a small smile.

Bumblebee started and looked back up at Optimus. _What?_

"We're assigning you as Blaster's caretaker, Bumblebee," Ratchet spoke up. "You know what it's like to be the smallest and youngest. Thanks to that, you have a special bond with him, and you're serious about his safety. You'll do a wonderful job, and we'll be nearby if you do need anything."

_Really? Thank you,_ Bumblebee said, feeling distinctly more cheerful. _I promise I'll take good care of him._

"I know you will," Optimus said, and Ratchet nodded in agreement. "You have already shown us that."

* * *

><p>"Now, Bumblebee, Blaster may be healthy but his development is still behind the others'. He only just started developing his armor, so you still need to make sure he stays warm," Ratchet instructed. "He doesn't need the incubator any more, though; he's able to regulate his temperature enough on his own now for a thermal blanket to suffice. You can take him home tonight, and if you have any questions, or anything happens, don't hesitate to contact me."<p>

Bumblebee nodded. _I will. But…what about the Energon formula he needs?_

"I'll give you what you need. If you run out, you can either contact me and someone will bring it to you, or you can come here and get it yourself."

_Okay. Thank you._

"And make sure you bring him back here for check-ups when I ask," Ratchet added. "I don't doubt that he'll be fine, but due to his small size and the fact that he is slightly behind in his development, we can't be too careful."

At that, Bumblebee hesitated, looking down at Blaster. The little Hatchling was in recharge, covered by a thermal blanket. Although he had grown during the time he had been staying in the medbay, Blaster was still very tiny, and only had a few traces of red armor forming on his arms, head, and chest. Would it really be alright to take him home? Still hesitant, the scout looked back up at Ratchet. _Are you sure it's alright for him to leave the medbay? He's still so little._

"He's completely healthy, Bumblebee. Yes, he's small and not as far in his development as he should be, but he'll be just fine. If he wasn't, rest assured I would not be allowing him to leave so soon." The medic paused, and glanced at the younger Autobot for a minute. When the medic spoke up again, his tone was considerably softer. "You were just the same as Blaster when you were a Hatchling. Granted, you weren't quite as small, but you left the medbay around the same age. I made the same decision then that I'm making now, and you seemed to have survived."

Bumblebee warbled sheepishly. _Sorry._

"Don't apologize, Youngling. You're just thinking about what would be best for Blaster, and that's why Optimus and I decided to let you take care of him." Ratchet smiled faintly, and then waved a hand at the younger Autobot. "Now go on, take him home and introduce him to everyone."

* * *

><p>"Trust me, Carly, this won't be a problem. Ratchet and the others are going to keep in touch, so we can tell them if we need anything, and anyway, Blaster isn't too much trouble in the first place."<p>

Bumblebee watched silently as Sam tried to convince Carly that the addition of a new Cybertronian to their family wasn't a bad thing. While it was true that her overall opinion and attitude towards the Autobots had made a positive change, she still didn't seem especially convinced or fond of the idea. She was beginning to relent a little, but Bumblebee was still worried that she was going to completely reject the idea of letting Blaster stay.

"I don't know, Sam. This apartment isn't small, but we've already got the two of us, Bumblebee, Wheelie, Brains-even though they're in Chicago right now-and a dog. I don't think there's enough room for another Autobot. I mean, I'm sure this Autobot is nice and everything, but I just don't think we can do this."

Sam wasn't backing down, and for that, Bumblebee was grateful. "Blaster's not just any Autobot, Carly, he's a baby Autobot and Bee's the one who's taking care of him."

That caught her interest. "A baby Autobot?"

Sam looked up at Bumblebee. "Show her, Bee. It's okay."

Bumblebee nodded. He'd been holding Blaster throughout the entire exchange between Sam and Carly, taking care to keep the recharging Hatchling covered with one of his hands so that the sound of the arguing humans wouldn't disturb him. Gently shifting his hold until Blaster rested in only one hand, Bumblebee lowered the Hatchling so that Carly could see him clearly.

Blaster let out a decidedly grumpy-sounding click, the movement disrupting his recharge enough that he unshuttered his optics and looked around, trying to identify to reason for the movement. Blaster might have been extremely young, but he did notice that his surroundings were unfamiliar. Seeking reassurance, he shifted his gaze to look up at Bumblebee, and the scout chirped softly at him, prompting another, though less grumpy, bout of clicking from the Hatchling.

"He really _is _a baby," Carly said softly in amazement.

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Blaster turned his head and focused on Carly. In his mind, there were only two types of creatures that existed-the larger ones who were like he was, and the smaller ones who were completely different. He'd encountered both before, and he knew Bumblebee, and Sam, but this one now standing in front of him was new. He shrank slightly back into Bumblebee's hand, not sure what to make of this new person.

"Hello, little guy." Carly smiled and moved closer. She held out a hand to Blaster, who studied it for a moment before reaching out to touch it, clicking quietly. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" She took care to keep her voice soft so that she wouldn't upset Blaster.

He blinked at her, continuing to click curiously for a few minutes. When Carly didn't make any sudden movements or raise her voice, Blaster finally seemed to decide that yes, this new person was okay, and anyway, he was still tired. With one last click, he shuttered his optics and curled back into a ball in Bumblebee's hand as he drifted back into recharge.

Carly straightened back up and saw that both Sam and Bumblebee were watching her with apprehension. It was obvious they were still worried about whether or not she wanted Blaster to stay. However, what she said next as she smiled at them surprised both the human and Autobot.

"He's adorable."

Sam's shoulders slumped in relief, believing that to be the end of the argument, but Bumblebee was still a bit unsure about her reaction. _"Does that mean that he can stay?"_ He ventured timidly.

Carly nodded. "Of course he can."

Bumblebee vented in relief. _"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ He quoted cheerfully. In his hand, Blaster let out a soft whine, stirring, but he quickly settled back down when Bumblebee hurriedly shut off his radio.

"Okay, rule number one," Sam said, looking at Blaster warily. "No loud noises around Blaster when he's sleeping-er, recharging."

Bumblebee nodded vigorously in agreement. He remembered how loud Blaster cried when he was upset, and he didn't want that. But more importantly, he didn't want Blaster to ever be put in a situation where he _would_ get upset.

"I have a question," Carly spoke up after a few minutes. "How fast do baby Autobots grow, and how big is he going to get?"

Bumblebee blinked, looking down at Blaster briefly before looking back up and shrugging. He didn't know that. He knew that Cybertronians aged far slower than humans did, but that didn't tell him how fast they actually grew in size. Blaster had grown, but he was still tiny, especially compared to the other Hatchlings, which were all at least twice his size, if not slightly bigger than that. Maybe he wouldn't get very big. Maybe.

His lack of certainty in the matter did not go unnoticed by his human friends.

"I think it's going to get crowded around here," Sam commented in amusement.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime surprised them all with a visit a few weeks after Bumblebee had taken Blaster to the apartment. Ratchet was usually the one who would stop by and check up on how Blaster was doing, but this time, Optimus had decided to be the one to go. It had been a while since he had spoken with Bumblebee or Sam, and he wanted to change that.<p>

There was another reason for his visit, though he did not plan to tell Bumblebee about it. The Prime had come to see if Bumblebee was doing better-he wanted to see if the young scout was finally shaking off the depression that had more or less settled in completely since Ironhide's death. Ratchet had told him what had happened a few days before Blaster had been deemed healthy enough to leave the medbay, how Bumblebee had been depressed so Ratchet had sent him off to spend some time with Sam. It had apparently worked, but still, the medic was worried, and Optimus couldn't deny the fact that he was worried, too. Apparently staying on the base for long periods of time had proven harder for Bumblebee than the scout had thought it would be.

As Prime, it was Optimus's duty to make sure the young Autobot was all right. But more importantly…

It was his duty as Bumblebee's mentor…and friend.

The designated meeting place was a field scattered with a few trees located outside the city limits, one that was private enough that the Autobots would be safe from prying eyes. When Optimus arrived, Bumblebee, Sam, Carly, and Blaster were already there. Bumblebee chirped out a greeting when he saw the Autobot leader arrive.

"Hello, Bumblebee," Optimus greeted as he came to a stop and initiated his Transformation sequence. Once he was back in robot mode, he nodded at Sam and Carly. "It is very nice to see all of you."

"Hey, Optimus," Sam replied. "It's good to see you, too."

Carly nodded in agreement.

_It is good to see you, sir, but…_Bumblebee looked confused. _Why are you here instead of Ratchet?_

"Ratchet is busy with Beachcomber and First Aid." Optimus chuckled slightly. "They seemed to have learned from Trailbreaker how to escape from their berths. And, it has been quite some time since I have visited you. How are you handling things?"

_Great,_ Bumblebee told the Prime excitedly. _Blaster's doing fine. I'm making sure he gets his Energon when he needs it and that he gets enough recharge, and Sam and Carly are always helping me take care of him. And Ratchet's always willing to come over and help if I need it and ask for it._

"That's good," Optimus replied with a slight smile. He looked down at Sam and Carly. "Bumblebee tells me that you are helping him with Blaster."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we're helping. We watch him when he recharges and we even keep an eye on him whenever Bumblebee has to go visit the base to get something for him."

"He's no trouble at all," Carly agreed. "Blaster's absolutely adorable."

_Well,_ Bumblebee admitted sheepishly. _He does get pretty cranky if accidently woken up from recharge, but I found out that he loves human music, so if I play him a song from the radio he'll go right back into recharge. He hasn't attempted to escape the berth we're keeping him in…yet._

"Well, he is still young," The Prime said with another slight chuckle. He lowered himself slightly to get a better look at Blaster, who was being held by Bumblebee. The little red Hatchling blinked curiously at Optimus, clicking at him as if he was asking the Prime a question. "Give him time and I'm sure he will become an escape artist like the others."

_I hope not!_ Bumblebee shook his head in mock horror. _Too many hiding places around the apartment! We'd have to look for hours to find him._

"I'm sure he wouldn't wander too far," Optimus assured, watching as Blaster, seemingly deciding he had given the Prime enough attention, snuggled closer to Bumblebee, and the young Autobot adjusted his hold on the little Hatchling in response. "He seems to like you a great deal."

Bumblebee didn't have an answer to that, but Optimus could tell that the scout was smiling.

After a few seconds, Optimus shifted his attention to Sam. "Sam, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Surprised, Sam looked at Carly and then up at Bumblebee-both looked as confused by the Prime's request as he did-before looking at Optimus again. "Uh…sure?"

Once they were out of earshot and Audio range, Sam looked up at Optimus grimly.

"Okay, which jerk of a human politician do you need me to talk to? If they're giving you guys a hard time about staying, I'll chew them out big time."

The Prime held out a hand, cutting off Sam's verbal tirade. "It is nothing like that, Sam. I want to speak with you about Bumblebee."

"What about him?" Sam asked hesitantly, but Optimus could see a protective flicker in the human's eyes. With a sudden flash of insight, he realized that, despite the fact that Ratchet had more or less taken charge of Bumblebee after Ironhide's death, it was _Sam_ who had become the young mech's actual caretaker. And with that realization came the knowledge that the human would provide him with what he needed to know about Bumblebee's emotional condition, simply for the fact that it would help Bumblebee.

Optimus looked back to where Bumblebee and Carly were standing by a tree. The young Autobot was holding Blaster up so he could see the large plant, and even though the Prime could not hear them, he knew Bumblebee was, to the best of his near-voiceless ability, attempting to explain what the tree was to the little Hatchling. He returned his attention to Sam. "How is he doing? Not with taking care of Blaster. How is he handling things emotionally?"

Sam's expression darkened when he realized what it was Optimus was referring to, but quickly returned to normal. "He's…doing better. Way better. He's not moping around like he did back in Chicago, and he hasn't had a nightmare since he brought Blaster home. I mean, yeah, he still acts sad sometimes, but it's nowhere near as bad as it was. Being home and with me and Carly and everything's made him feel a lot better, and now, Blaster's helping, too."

"Is he?" The Prime asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "It's…well…it's like this with Bee. He likes to take care of others. I know he's my guardian and responsible for me, and since we're brothers, too, I'm also kind of responsible for him. But with Blaster, it's a different kind of responsible, and I think Bee likes being able to take care of someone younger than he is for a change, instead of always being the young one everyone else has to take care of." He looked up at Optimus. "I think it's because, even though he's never said so, inside he realizes that he can take care of Blaster just like Ironhide took care of him. And that makes him feel better."

"I see." The Prime was quiet for a moment, considering Sam's words. It made sense-ever since Bumblebee had been very little, Ironhide had always been telling the Prime about how Bumblebee was bringing home Glitch-Mice or Turbo-Foxes or some other creature, because he insisted that they all "needed to be taken care of". Bumblebee's strong guardian protocols were what had led the Prime to assigning the scout as Sam's guardian in the first place, and now, they were what would allow the young Autobot to raise Blaster correctly. "You are right, Sam. Bumblebee always has liked to take care of others. And doing so now will help him to heal, in time."

"Bumblebee is helping Blaster heal, too," Sam pointed out as an afterthought. "Ratchet told me that all of the Hatchlings had been suffering from neglect. Blaster probably didn't even know what being loved or cared for was like until Bee came along."

"That is a very good point, Sam. I had not thought of that." Optimus looked thoughtful. Now that he thought about it, he realized it was not just Blaster and Bumblebee who were healing each other. It was the same with Fireflight and Sideswipe, Ratchet, Beachcomber, and First Aid, and yes, it was even true for himself and Trailbreaker. "That is true for all of the Hatchlings, and it is our duty to make sure that they never go through that again." He looked back down at the human. "Thank you for speaking with me, Sam. Will you continue to help Bumblebee recover?"

Sam nodded, and Optimus noticed that the protective flicker in his eyes was back. "Of course I will. He's my brother, and I'll always be there for him when he needs me. And even when he doesn't."

_Thank Primus for that,_ Optimus thought. _That may be just what Bumblebee needs to recover fully. _He began to head back towards where Bumblebee, Blaster, and Carly were waiting, and Sam followed him.

"Bumblebee," He said as he came to a stop next to the younger Autobot. "I am glad to have gotten the chance to visit all of you. I can see that you are adjusting well to raising Blaster, and I hope that you still will not hesitate to ask for help if you need it."

_I won't, sir,_ Bumblebee replied.

The Prime laid a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "You are taking good care of him, Bumblebee. I know that you will continue to do so." He looked at them all. "I have to go, but I will be sure to visit again soon."

Sam nodded. "Thanks for visiting, Optimus. See you later."

"Goodbye," Carly added. "It was great to see you.

_Goodbye, sir,_ Bumblebee told Optimus. _Don't wait too long before you visit again, though, please?_

Optimus chuckled slightly, removing his hand from Bumblebee's shoulder. "I will try not to, Bumblebee."

The Prime turned and began to walk away. However, before he Transformed back into his alt mode, he paused. Optimus glanced back over his shoulder, and smiled slightly at the sight of Bumblebee showing Blaster some of the fallen, colorful leaves from the tree, with Sam and Carly taking turns holding out leaves for the Hatchling's inspection as he studied them curiously.

_You don't have to worry about him anymore, Ironhide, old friend,_ The Prime thought. _He is going to be alright, now. He is finally healing._

With one last parting smile in the direction of Bumblebee and his family, Optimus initiated his Transformation sequence and began the drive back to base, where Trailbreaker was waiting for him.

_We are all healing._

**~The End**


End file.
